


The Kindness of a Demon

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Demon Kuroo, Final Haikyuu Quest, Fluff, Intense Flirting, Light Angst, M/M, No Smut, Polyamory, Sexual Themes, background Aone x Hinata x Kenma, healer daichi, sequel fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Daichi meets up with the heroes when Kenma falls deathly ill. He can see immediately that the illness is nothing that he could heal himself since it's obviously the work of the Grand King himself. Desperate to save Kenma's life, Daichi turns to the one person who may be able to help. The one question is, can he convince a demon to save a human's life?Haikyuu Halloween Week 2018: Final Haikyuu QuestSequel toThis is my Wish, but not required to read prior





	The Kindness of a Demon

“Come on, we’re almost there, Daichi-san!” Hinata shouted over his shoulder as he weaved through the trees like a forest nymph rather than a knight wearing armor with a sword sheathed at his belt. Daichi grimaced as he tried to keep up, but it was difficult following with his heavy pack on his shoulders.

“Hinata, slow down! I won’t be able to help him if you lose me in the forest.”

“Oh, sorry,” He said, popping out from behind a tree, fidgeting in place until Daichi joined him. It made Daichi’s heart ache to see the usually positive young man so frantic. The light typically shining from his brown eyes was dimmed with dark circles hanging underneath. Daichi sighed and ruffled his hand through Hinata’s thick hair.

“Let’s go. Sooner we get him healed, the sooner you can get some sleep.”

Hinata bobbed his head enthusiastically and rushed off once again, Daichi ignoring his screaming muscles as he tried to keep up. It wasn’t long until the trees became sparse and they entered a vast clearing. Maroon tents were spread out next to a shimmering river, and as Daichi followed Hinata toward it, he felt his skin tingle from magic.

“Did I just walk through a barrier?”

“Um, yeah. It’s supposed to ward off unwelcome visitors.”

“It felt a little cheap.”

“Well, Kenma’s our head mage, the others are just learning,” Hinata said, his voice low and trembling. Daichi winced and said nothing else. It wasn’t enough that one of Hinata’s closest friends was incapacitated by a strange illness, he was also their main healer. That was the only reason Iwaizumi had to resort to finding him on such short notice. Daichi only hoped he could be of some help to the heroes, otherwise, they could end up losing one of their dearest friends.

They weaved through the tents until Daichi spotted one up ahead with Aone standing in front of it. His sharp eyes landed on them immediately, his posture relaxing as he stepped aside with his hand pulling up the flap of the entrance. Hinata hesitated before entering, allowing Aone the chance to run a hand through his bright curls. As Hinata leaned into the touch, Daichi felt like he was intruding on an intimate moment. After a moment, Hinata pulled back and slipped into the tent with Daichi at his heels. He was immediately immersed in a strange tension filling the entire space; something was definitely wrong.

“You finally made it,” Iwaizumi said, getting up from his seat motioning to the cot. Kenma was stretched on it, his white robe slung over a nearby chair. Sweat poured off his skin and he seemed to be muttering under his breath, but Daichi couldn’t tell what he was saying. He rushed forward and sat beside him, pressing the back of his hand against his forehead.

“He has a fever, of course,” He muttered, his other hand reaching inside his sack for some herbs but paused when he noticed something strange. Kenma was always pale, which made the light markings etched across his skin stand out a little more.

“What’s wrong?” Iwaizumi asked when Daichi removed his hand without any medicine and sat on the edge of the cot.

“I can’t treat his fever, Iwaizumi. There’d be no use under the circumstances.”

“What circumstances? What the hell are you talking about?!”

Daichi leaned over Kenma, cradling his face with his hands and gently lifting his eyelids with his thumbs. Underneath, Kenma’s eyes were flickering around at an alarming rate, the whites of his entirely bloodshot.

“He’s not sick, he’s possessed. I’m afraid healing isn’t what you need. I’m sorry.”

“It was a demon,” Iwaizumi said, not quite asking a question but not a fact either. His jaw clenched as he exhaled through his teeth, emitting a hiss into the air.

“To possess a mage of Kenma’s caliber, it would have to be a high-ranking demon, Iwaizumi.”

“Damn it! I’m going to kill that fucking king,” He growled, kicking a stool across the tent and nearly hitting Hinata who was still hovering in the entrance. His face was as white as a ghost, and without a word he slipped out of the tent and into Aone’s arms, sobbing. The tent flap fell, giving the pair a little privacy from Iwaizumi and Daichi.

“I’m sorry, Sawamura. It’s not your fault, it’s just— I swear any time we figure out a way to end that demon king’s reign he does something so despicable… I’m sorry we dragged you all the way out here.”

“No, don’t worry about it. I’ll stay here and keep an eye on him. Herbs might not heal him completely, but I can try to bring his body temperature down with some various methods. It’ll at least make him more comfortable and to give him a fighting chance.”

“Thank you,” Iwaizumi sighed, running his hand through his spiked hair. “With all the shit we’ve been through lately, it’s a relief to know someone as reliable as you, Sawamura. I feel like everyone else in the world is susceptible to the demon king in some way.”

Daichi gave Iwaizumi a reassuring smile as he turned and slipped out of the tent. Daichi sighed and turned back to Kenma, guilt gnawing away at his conscious. Iwaizumi was right, he would never give in to the Grand King himself. He was quite susceptible to another demon, however, and he hated keeping such a dangerous secret from his good friends.

He looked down at Kenma, wondering if Kuroo could be capable of such cruelty. He had known the clever demon for years, meeting him by chance when he found him suffering alone in a forest. After Daichi healed him, he continued alone in his travels yet somehow their paths continued to cross. It was too frequent to be a coincidence and Daichi grew suspicious of the demon’s intentions. He couldn’t understand why Kuroo would concern himself with a humble healer, especially when their conversations ranged from the weather to the wars of surrounding nations. There was nothing consistent about it and despite his logical side screaming at him to be cautious, he couldn’t help looking forward to the pointless talks.

Perhaps it was Kuroo’s teasing nature that drew him in, stirring up his competitive side with just a few provoking words. Or maybe it was sympathy since Kuroo seemed to wander the world alone despite working for the Grand King. That was most likely the reason, definitely not Kuroo’s handsome face quickening of his pulse whenever he drew near, or his sly voice whispering in his ear and sending shivers down his spine. Sometimes he found himself staring at Kuroo’s lips, stretched into a wide teasing grin and wondered what it would be like to kiss him.

Kenma coughed from the bed, startling Daichi out of his reverie and reminding him that he still had a patient. There was no way to take the symptoms away completely, but he could make Kenma a little more comfortable, even for just a little bit. It could make the difference in helping him fight against the demon’s possession. He called Aone in to help him carry Kenma to the river, which had luckily turned brisk as Autumn was finally settling in.

When they arrived at the bank, Aone insisted on stripping Kenma down himself, his large hands working with impressive efficiency. Daichi also noticed how tenderly the monk handled Kenma and couldn’t help wondering just how deep the friendship between them ran. For one minute, he thought Hinata was in love with Kenma, but then with Aone, and now Aone with Kenma.

The thought that they could all be together didn’t bother him, but if it was true it would make it that much harder to lose Kenma. Despite the young man’s aloof attitude toward most things, he was well loved by his companions and was a great asset to the heroes fight against the Grand King. Daichi had no idea how he was going to help, but he suddenly felt an even greater urgency to do everything he could.

“Let’s get him into the water,” He said to Aone, who answered with a nod and scooped Kenma’s limp form into his arms. Daichi and Aone sank into the water, fully clothed, and let Kenma soak in the chilly water. As Aone kept him steady, Daichi dripped water down his forehead and drenched his blonde strands fully. He sighed with relief as Kenma’s twitchy movements finally subsided and gave Aone an encouraging smile. The movements behind his eyes had calmed as well but Daichi knew it was only a temporary fix.

While Aone continued to hold Kenma steady in the water, Daichi lifted himself onto the bank and searched the cluster of surrounding trees for some particular herbs. He built a small fire beside the river and mixed the herbs in a small pot of water, soon filling the air with a refreshing fragrance. He had Aone set Kenma onto a blanket and tip his head up, so they could pour some of it down his throat. It was another temporary fix, but Daichi was determined not to rest until Kenma could fight back.

Hinata joined them soon after, encouraged by a little color coming back into Kenma’s cheeks and his skin cooling down. Daichi grinned as Hinata leaned into Aone’s side, a long, muscular arm wrapping around him tightly without a word. Soon the sun began to dip below the tree line, and Daichi decided it was best to keep Kenma beside the river instead of setting him back in the tent.

Hinata’s eyes were drooping, so Daichi instructed Aone to take him to bed and rest himself. It took a lot of convincing, but finally, the stoic man agreed. He hovered over Kenma’s face and planted a small kiss against his forehead, shuffling back so Hinata could do the same. Daichi felt his heart sink as Hinata pressed his lips tight, knowing he was reluctant to leave Kenma’s side. He relented as Aone’s hands grasped his arms and pulled him back and together they trudged toward their shared tent.

Slowly the entire camp fell into a hushed quiet. The only lingering light was from dying embers and a cloud-veiled moon. Even in the brisk night air, Kenma’s temperature rose once again and Daichi slipped him back into the river to cool him down. The clouds overhead dispersed enough for several beams of moonlight to fall across the river, painting Kenma in an ethereal light. He almost looked like a water sprite to Daichi as the reflected moonlight shimmered through his flowing hair.

It was infuriating to him that there was nothing more to be done. Most people thought he was steady and reliable, never the type to be shaken. They had no clue what kind of anguish he felt when his hands couldn’t heal a person too far gone to be helped. He felt worthless, wondering if he even deserved to be called a healer. Even then, it wasn’t often he felt this kind of desperation and he decided to seek help from the one person he knew was able to, whether Iwaizumi approved or not.

Closing his eyes, Daichi reached out into the dark, his hands still resting beneath Kenma’s head and the small of his back to keep him steady in the water. He had no idea if it would work, but he was left with no other options. His thoughts churned with the vision of a shadowy figure, as lithe as a willow tree and eyes that glittered like gemstones in a fathomless cave.

A twig cracked in the direction of the trees and Daichi’s eyes flew open. It was difficult to see beyond his crackling fire, but there was definitely some movement among the trees. He smiled as he recognized the emerging figure, two twisting horns sprouting from his thick head of hair and the scarlet robe rippling down from his shoulders. It wasn’t a common reaction to feel reassurance from the sight of a demon, but Daichi was more desperate than most.

“Sawamura! I have to say, I never expected to be summoned by you,” Kuroo greeted him, amusement and curiosity etched across his face.

“I wasn’t even sure if it would work. I’ve never summoned a demon before.”

“Well, feeling the pull toward a person’s soul isn’t common. Usually, it’s more complicated than that. What are you doing?” Kuroo asked, approaching the river bank with curiosity, his robes drifting away from him like smoke.

“This young man has been possessed and he’s beyond my help. Can you do anything?”

Kuroo laughed and scratched his head. “You know a holy man may have been a better choice than a demon. We don’t usually interfere with each other’s work.”

“Please! I’ll do anything.”

Kuroo stopped suddenly and gave Daichi a hard look.

“Careful, Sawamura. Such words have quite a lot of power. You could be damning yourself to an eternity at my servitude.”

“There are worse ways to end up, I think. At least see if there’s anything you could do, Kuroo. I’m desperate.”

Kuroo stared into his eyes for several minutes, his gaze heated and searching. It was difficult to maintain eye contact with such a powerful stare, but Daichi held his own without looking away. Finally, Kuroo’s face softened, his lips quirking up in a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“I’ll have a look.”

Daichi sighed and lifted Kenma’s head a little further out of the water. As soon as Kuroo laid eyes on him, all the softness swept out of him as quickly as a breath could blow out a candle.

“Kenma?” He whispered, drifting closer as anger seemed to build in the air around him until it crackled like lightning. Suddenly he was right in front of Daichi, reaching his arms out to take Kenma from him. Daichi’s instinct was to pull Kenma back but Kuroo eyes flashed in warning, and he reluctantly handed him over.

Daichi felt like he had wandered into some bizarre world as he watched the demon lay Kenma tenderly onto the blanket, even with the amount of fury raging inside of him. He checked under Kenma’s eyelids as Daichi had done and hissed dark words under his breath. Gradually the red pigment coating the whites of Kenma’s eyes coagulated and slipped out into the air in droplets, forming one large sphere of red liquid hovering in the air above Kenma’s head. The movement in Kenma’s amber eyes had completely stilled and Daichi could see the markings were gone from his skin.

Kuroo released his eyelids and drew a flask from inside his cloak. With a mumbled word, the strange liquid slid down the neck of the flask and swirled in the bottom of the glass. As Kuroo replaced the cork and shoved the flask into his inner pocket, Daichi could see his anger dying down to a simmer.

“I’m relieved you summoned me, Sawamura, thank you. I don’t think any other demon would have helped you, especially for nothing.”

“But, I told you I was willing—” He started but was interrupted as Kuroo held out a hand.

“I came here because you called me, but I didn’t do this for you. I’ll take the payment out of the Grand King’s ass.”

“What? But, I thought you worked with him.”

“I did, but he broke our deal. Kenma isn’t just any white mage, Sawamura. He’s my oldest friend. When I joined the Grand King, my one stipulation was that he wouldn’t harm Kenma directly,” He explained as he grabbed a nearby blanket and settled it over Kenma’s sleeping form. He stood and walked over to the river bank and held out his hand toward Sawamura, offering him help out of the frigid water. It was only then Daichi realized he was shivering from the cold. He had been so mesmerized by Kuroo helping Kenma, and the revelation of their prior friendship, that he had forgotten he was still half-submerged. He accepted the hand and the demon yanked him out of the river with impressive strength.

“You’re probably surprised,” Kuroo continued as he settled beside Kenma, allowing Daichi the chance to dry off. “I always kept my association with him a secret, and I doubt he would have spread around that he used to be best friends with a demon. I’d appreciate it if you would keep that fact to yourself as well.”

“That’s fine, it’s not like I don’t have secrets of my own.”

Kuroo blinked, the comment catching him off guard and barked out a laugh at Daichi’s teasing smile.

“You fascinate me, Sawamura. Usually, I can see down to a person’s core the moment I meet them, but you… I feel like I’ll never get tired of you.”

Daichi hunched over and ran a hand through his damp hair to hide his heated face.

“So, what happened between you two. Did you have a falling out?”

“No, it wasn’t like that. He found me when he was a child when I was lost, scared and alone in the world. He had no clue what I was, looking just like a human child myself, and his family took me in. It wasn’t until I grew up and my horns came in that they realized I was a demon, but even then, they raised me alongside Kenma. Their kindness was extraordinary, but when other humans began treating them cruelly for housing a demon, I made the decision to leave them myself. It was for the best, and even though we’re technically on opposite sides of the battle between the Grand King and the heroes, I’ll always care about him. Well, as much as a demon can care for a pathetic human,” Kuroo said as he straightened up and dusted off his flowing robes.

No matter what he said, Daichi could tell he didn’t hate humans, not all of them anyway. If he did, there would be no point to how often his own path had intersected with the demon’s.

Kuroo took one last look down at Kenma before spinning on his feet and sweeping past the fire.

“Take care of him, will you, Sawamura?”

“Where are you going?” Daichi asked, standing up so quickly the blanket slipped off in a heap. Kuroo didn’t stop walking toward the trees as he glanced at him over his shoulder.

“I need to confront Oikawa about this. He gave me his word that he would never attack Kenma directly.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Probably fight, which means I’ll probably lose. I’m afraid you won’t be seeing me anymore, don’t miss me too much, alr—”

“No!” Daichi shouted as he chased after him. Kuroo stopped dead at his shout and turned, allowing Daichi to catch up. As soon as he reached the demon, he snatched the front of his robes and yanked him down, shoving their lips together before he could change his mind. A part of him had considered the possibility that his lips could possibly burn off from physical contact with a demon’s, but that worry fluttered away as Kuroo’s cool lips slipped gently over his.

He had meant the kiss to be quick, just something to keep Kuroo from rushing off to certain death. He melted into it instead, releasing Kuroo’s robes and reaching up to nestle his palms against the sides of Kuroo’s face. Kuroo himself seemed a little hesitant, at first, though he didn’t back away. As if deciding that it was okay, he wrapped his arms around Daichi’s lower back and pulled him in. Daichi hummed in surprise as Kuroo’s tongue slid into his mouth and began doing things that churned heat in his lower stomach and made his toes curl. While Daichi had been cold and damp from standing in the river, suddenly he was practically sweating as his lust threatened to overtake him.

“You’re quite brazen for being an honest healer,” Kuroo whispered against his lips. “A normal man would have been reduced to jelly by now, kissing a demon like that.”

“I guess I’m no ordinary man,” Daichi retorted, though he was unable to keep his voice from trembling. Kuroo smirked down at him and stroked a finger down his face.

“No, you’re not. I wonder what it would take to melt you with my charms. Mmm, I’d like to find out.”

“Ew, don’t do that now, please,” An irritated voice huffed from the other side of the fire. They both flinched and spun around, seeing Kenma sitting straight up as he heaped every blanket in the vicinity on top of him.

“Kenma! Are you alright?” Daichi cried as he rushed over and knelt in front of him. Kenma winced as Daichi pressed his hand against his forehead. “Your temperature’s back to normal, thank god.”

“You mean, thank demon, I believe,” Kuroo’s sly voice said as he crouched beside him. He reached his own hand in the blanket heap to run his fingers through Kenma’s damp hair. Daichi watched as Kenma didn’t flinch away, yet his eyes were hard as he stared back at Kuroo.

“Were you really going to confront the Grand King?”

“Of course! He broke his promise and nearly killed you.”

Kenma rolled his eyes and waved Kuroo off.

“Whatever. Isn’t there a better way to get him back than killing yourself?”

“Well, possibly. Does this mean you have a better idea?”

“I do. You can either go back to him, pretend you know nothing about him possessing me and spy for us. Or you can just stay here and help us. Either one would piss him off and help us out. And then you and I could hang out again, and you can continue whatever you were about to do to Sawamura in the privacy of a tent,” He added with a cringe.

Kuroo beamed at his old friend, the sight nearly giving Daichi a heart attack. It wasn’t right for a demon to look so radiant.

“You really missed me, Kenma?”

“What do you think? I’d just stop being friends with you because you abandoned us and joined the enemy? Well, actually when I put it like that it does sound kind of bad, but I don’t care. Mom keeps asking about you and all I can tell her is that you seem healthy.”

“Aw, Auntie was asking about me?”

“You could probably see her again if you joined us.”

“I like the idea of you joining them as well,” Daichi added. “Going back to Oikawa and spying is still extremely dangerous if he finds out about it. There’s also Shimizu and her minions you’d need to worry about. Stop looking at me like that,” Daichi huffed when Kuroo leaned toward him with an obnoxious grin.

“I can’t help it, you do things to me Sawamura. Listen, it would be amazing to join the heroes and see the look on Oikawa’s face when he finds out, but I doubt any of the others would allow me to join. Sawamura isn’t even one of them, he’s a wandering healer!”

“No, but they trust us both. Aone and Hinata won’t be a problem when they find out we’re best friends.”

“Why is that?”

“Because they’re my lovers. hey love me and if I believe in you then they w—”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Not only do you, my precious little antisocial Kenma, have one lover, but two?!”

Kenma shrugged, but his lips curled up in a warm smile.

“Yeah, that’s how it is.”

“I think I’m going insane.”

“You’re one to talk, I didn’t think you’d fall for the most honest, pure-hearted person that roams the planet,” Kenma retorted, gesturing a hand toward Daichi.

“Ahem, I think you mean _seduced_. It’s obvious that I’ve been influencing Sawamura down a spiral of lust and evil.”

“What kind of demon takes five years to seduce a normal man?” Daichi responded, smirking as a blush rose up on Kuroo’s cheeks. The demon huffed and leaned toward Daichi, sliding his hand across the ground to wrap his arm around him.

“I thought we established that you were no normal man.”

“If that is the case, I’m sure any other demon would have given up right away.”

“Ah, but am I a normal demon?”

“Ugh, stop with the flirting,” Kenma groaned as he shuffled to his feet, keeping the blankets wrapped around him tightly. “I’m going to bed and get some rest. Aone and Hinata are probably worried sick anyways. You two do what you want, but you should discuss what to tell Iwaizumi. Good night.”

He shuffled down the bank until he came to a narrow bridge and crossed over the river, leaving Kuroo alone with Daichi by the crackling fire and his arm still wrapped around him.

“Wow, this is surprisingly romantic,” He said, chuckling nervously.

“Yeah, um, about the kiss earlier…”

“It’s okay if you were just trying to stop me from killing myself.”

“No, that’s not it. Well, I was trying to stop you, but I wouldn’t have done _that_ if I didn’t want to. I have to admit it overpowered me very quickly.” He paused as he gazed up to observe Kuroo, leaning into his side. “Would it destroy me if we went further?”

“Honestly? I’m not sure. It was a bit of a struggle holding my powers at bay, otherwise, it would have had more of an effect. If I wanted to, I could consume you with lust until your body would literally catch on fire, even with something as simple as a wink or a few flirtatious words.”

“Why haven’t you?”

“Because I don’t want to kill you. I told you before, you’re interesting, and there are far too few things in this world that interest me anymore.”

Daichi turned his gaze back to the fire as his face grew warm. Maybe he was crazy, entertaining the idea that he could have a relationship with a demon. There were so many questions and obvious issues, he wasn’t sure he would make it out alive.

“What do _you_ want from me, Kuroo?” He asked finally, keeping his eyes on the licking flames.

“Hmm, that’s a good question. There’ve been times I’ve thought about taking you for myself, making you into my personal plaything or a minion for myself. Whenever I interact with you, however, I enjoy your wit and sassiness so much that I never had the desire to ensnare you. I just don’t know anymore.”

“Well, I’m relieved that I’m not just a mindless minion of yours,” Daichi chuckled, giving him a playful shove. “I’m not sure what this is either, but maybe we can figure it out together. Do you think you’ll stay?”

“Yeah, I think I will. Like I said, seeing Oikawa’s face when he finds out I switched sides would be hilarious. The only trick is getting Iwaizumi and the others to not kill me on sight.”

“They’ll be fine. It may take some convincing, but I’m sure between Kenma and myself we’ll be able to prove your inner kindness.”

“Whoa, whoa, that might be taking it a little far. What kind of a demon could be called kind?”

“An abnormal one, that’s for sure,” Daichi snickered as he gripped his fingers into Kuroo’s and yanking him down.

“I’m not convinced you’re not a demon yourself, Sawamura,” Kuroo chuckled into the kiss.

“Uh oh, you caught me. How will you punish me, oh Great Demon?”

“Hmm, first, you’re not allowed to wear any clothes for the rest of the night.”

Kuroo snapped his fingers and every garment on Daichi’s body disappeared.

“What the hell?!” He squawked as he flailed around to find something around to cover up with, but Kuroo cackled as he crawled on top of him, cradling his back with his arms.

“Did you doubt my powers, Sawamura? Or did you think with all the kindness of my heart that I wouldn’t try to take advantage.”

Daichi gulped as his body shivered with anticipation, already feeling warmer as Kuroo pressed down on top of him. He lifted his chin to show Kuroo he wasn’t afraid, though beneath the surface he was rather nervous.

“Is this really how you’re going to handle it though? You must be self-conscious to make me naked and leave yourself fully-clothed.”

Daichi felt a smug satisfaction as Kuroo narrowed his eyes at him. The rotten grin slid back into place however as Kuroo sat up, straddling Daichi’s body.

“Alright, Sawamura. You asked for it.”

He snapped his fingers and his own garments were whisked away, leaving his long body on full display above him. Daichi’s jaw fell open, realizing his mistake too late as his eyes locked onto Kuroo’s perfect body, every muscle highlighted by the dancing light of the fire.

“Oh, shit… I’m doomed.”

“Yes, you are, My Love,” Kuroo chuckled, running his tongue over his lips. He curled his body back down on top of Daichi but didn’t devour him right away. It was worth taking his time for such an interesting human.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was so excited to finally do a sequel for This is my Wish, I love the Final Haikyuu Quest world. Not sure if I'll do any more, but you never know!


End file.
